Doc Scratch (ex)
| image = felt_doc.png | fullname =Aloysius Ferdinand | alias =Doc Scratch | nickname = | rank =Under Boss | occupation = | url =schadenfucker | pchum =directingSeraph | species = Human (???) | sex =Male | age =??? (visually 33) | birthday = | heightweight =5'11'' | birthplace = Earth | residence = Midnight City, Felt Manor | relations = | mun =Alexis | position =Member | skype = | personalblog =Heretichromia | 2ndchar =Aranea Serket }} Information from this page can only be used OOCly. If your character is not from Borgatabent, assume that they know nothing about him. If your character is from Borgatabent, make your best judgments about what they would know. Ask me if you're unsure about a certain detail. Doc Scratch is the Under Boss of The Felt under Lord English. Legally, he is the CEO and sole Director of the Directing Seraph Trust, whose business underscores the majority of all operations in Midnight City. From enigmatic origins, he was one of the first humans on Derse, if not the first. Though he's done well to ensure that his actions are veiled in secrecy, some Dersites have accounts of his presence before the Derse-Prospitian War. Just what he was doing there, nobody knows. Physical Appearance He appears to be human. Vaguely. In public, he almost always wears a white suit. His most common outfit is similar to that of his canonical counterpart: white long coat, white vest, green dress shirt, dark green suspenders, dark green bowtie, white shoes. His eyes are always masked by opaque circular shades, regardless of where he is. In the Manor, he is often seen wearing a white dress shirt with black pants, suspenders, and shoes. He occasionally wears this outfit in public, as well, with a black coat. His hair is long and white, typically pulled backwards in a braid while in public. In the Manor, it is often kept down or in a simple ponytail. His skin is a pallid brown, nearly grey in color. It lacks any pink or red tint. If you saw his eyes, you'd find them perfectly black. He's not quite bara in build, being slender for someone with his muscle mass. Under the coats, his muscle isn't quite as apparent. His voice sounds something like this, without the audio effect. Personality Doc Scratch is typically cold, distant, unforgiving, and cruel. He shows little mercy in his punitive measures — a wide array of both physically and psychologically damaging torture techniques — with his own men; with anyone outside of the Felt, failure or noncompliance means death. Doc is a misanthrope and a sociopath, viewing himself as peerless, a far more intelligent and capable man than any other. While his claims are not without support — his intelligence and manipulative skills are seemingly unparalleled — they fall short when it comes to matters of complex emotion or personal relations. Though he expertly manages his mobsters, he does not understand that his lack of an emotional connection to them creates a significant weakness in the Felt's cohesive ability. He's found himself unable to relate to many emotionally. By his own design, he has no friends, plenty of begrudging acquaintances, and a family that fears him. If he's had a history of romance, none know it. He possesses a near full range of emotions, but believes that presenting them is unprofessional and needlessly dangerous; he's oftentimes manipulated the emotions of others, and has no interest in allowing his enemies knowledge of his own. In public, he appears to be devoid of emotions, save an air of egotism. Even with his family, he has only shown anger, with very few exceptions. He is polite and formal, in the most condescending way possible. He speaks to all but his own men as if he were speaking to a child, and brandishes his intelligence at all possible moments. He has a legitimate interest in the arts and sciences, being a master of many varieties of both. Abilities Through manipulation of his body by both genetic experiments and total replacement, Doc's body is quite different than that of other humans, best described as an elegantly constructed Frankenstein. His form is composed of a mixture of artificially crafted or grown flesh, cybernetics, and cannibalized parts of others' bodies. As a result, his physical capabilities greatly exceed that of the average human, though his body requires more energy than others' do. Healing: His healing is exponentially faster than others, allowing for augmented muscle growth. As a result, Doc is incredibly strong by human standards, and can take a heavy beating and rebound relatively quickly. He can repair and regrow organs, though this process is long and painful. In the case of organ failure, he would prefer to transplant. Durability: Doc has modified his body past human limits of durability. His skin is much tougher, and his bones are nearly unbreakable, at the caliber of troll bones. What might this suggest about the nature of his experiments? Along with these, his senses are augmented, as are various smaller aspects. Drastic changes, such as those his men underwent, have not yet been made. At the moment, unknown to his men, he is still fine-tuning the Cherub DNA project, undergoing grossly unethical and potentially horrifying experiments that may or may not take place in one of the locked spare rooms. Once he finishes it, the first complete model might very well be himself. History His origins are unknown, though he was likely born on Earth. In what year, and where, only he knows. He claims to have extensive history on Earth, having contributed to a handful of conflicts. For example, he's stated that he's manipulated empires into war by the death of a single man, implied to be Franz Ferdinand. He convinced the Black King into declaring war on Prospit, then orchestrated his death, causing the fall of the Dersite Monarchy, and the leveling of the planet. Years prior to recruiting the Felt, he created the business Directing Seraph. Using his immense supply of capital, he stimulated the growth of the city. Directing Seraph ensured the growth of industries, while quietly moving into positions of power in said industries. Roughly eight years ago, he recruited the Felt, a "collection agency," to cover the illegal aspects of his business. Upon initiating his fifteen best men as the Numbers, he declared the Felt to be a new mob, in opposition to the Midnight Crew. With support and territory from both the wealthy and the impoverished, who both benefited far more under Seraph than they did under the Crew, The Felt quickly replaced the Crew in half of the city in a matter of years. Category:Ex-members